


Jealousy

by TorchwoodWhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodWhovian/pseuds/TorchwoodWhovian
Summary: Here's a short little fic about jealousy and Iantos diary Based off of Heather by Conan Gray.(Grey?) Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short little fic based off of Heather. I swear each time I write about ianto I feel worse for him. Anyway, lemme know if you want a response for when jack reads iantos diary.

I still remember that night. It was after we had brought back Suzie. It didn't mean anything, but I wish it had but I watch your eyes as Gwen walks by. You always light up whenever she's around. It's like she's the reason you're alive. Not that you can die. Why would you ever kiss me? I'm just a tea boy. Just a part time shag. I wish I were Gwen. She makes you so happy. I don't understand it. Your always complimenting her and I feel emptier each time you do. I hate her, but how can I? She's so sweet. She has real empathy. Something that's so hard to keep when you work here but at the same time I kinda wish she were dead. Especially when you smile at her like that. That smile that would make me melt. I wish I were Gwen.


	2. Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reads iantos diary and decides to write an entry of his own. Idek if this is any good or if anyone will read it but here it is.

'Ianto, I decided to read your diary. You really think I like Gwen? Its funny, when you were still working at Torchwood 1 I was incredibly jealous of Lisa. As you know, I had to come in every other week so we all exchange information and the moment I saw you I was head over heels. But then I saw you holding her hand and suddenly it was like I was freezing. The way you looked at her when she walked by, I wanted you to look at me like that. Whenever I saw you smile at her I wished she were dead but how could I? You didn't even know I existed. But I was obsessed with you. You really are a sight for sore eyes With your bright blue eyes and beautiful black hair. I could tell she had you mesmerized with just one glance. I died inside a little each time you smiled at her. When we finally got together I couldn't believe it. I kept wondering why you would ever kiss me. Surely you could get someone better. Everytime we're together it's like I'm complete I don't know how-'  
"What are you doing?"  
I look up. It's Ianto.  
"Writing you a diary entry?" I say  
He rolls his eyes. "You know a diary is supposed to be private" he says before snatching the diary "What did you write?". "Read it and you'll find out" I reply.  
He takes a minute to read it. "Jack, why do you doubt I want to be with you?". "You doubt I want to be with you" I reply. "I- You know that's not true." "Then why did you write it?" I ask. "Well sometimes I have doubts. You don't exactly help, you flirt with everyone!" He says. "You know I love you right?" I ask. "I love you too. He walks over to the couch where I'm sitting and leans up against me. "But sometimes I think you don't wanna be with me. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend" he asks. "Be perfect" I reply and it's true. He really is perfect.


End file.
